Life after Franco
by primeontae27
Summary: This story is completly imaganary it is not based on any spolier, but the background story is same. I didn't change anything about it but some facts of the shows are shown incorrect in the stories; just because it made more sense with the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER – 1**

**Its set after Jason is released from jail for good and is taking care of Michael and Sonny. Brenda is back and she is staying with Sonny.**

**In Jason's penthouse:**

**Spinelli comes back from the office, "Fair Samantha how come you didn't come to work today?" he says. Sam was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear him the first time, when asked again she jumped, and replied "oh I wanted to spend time with Jason, but he was busy at work so I think I'm going go home now". He could see that something was bothering her but didn't bother her again. She left.**

**Carly's house:**

**Jason and Carly setting on the couches taking about stuff when Kristina and Michael come in. They were talking about something that happened earlier today. Jason inquired what they were talking about. Kristina and Michael heisted which made Carly and Jason suspicious, then they explained how that saw Sam and she wasn't herself really, that she was talking to the air about karma and how its comes back to bite you when you least expect it. Which made Jason worry but Carly said that she saw her earlier and she was fine may be she was talking about someone else's karma. Carly hates Elizabeth and she makes it known anytime she gets a chance to Jason. After the teenagers left, Carly asks Jason if he really loves Sam or if he will leave her like before. Carly never likes anybody that Jason is with but she likes Sam because she helped bring Michael back and she accepts Jason for who he is unlike Liz. Jason replies, "it's none of your business but I'll let you know that I love her and I always will no matter what happens, and I'm planning to propose to her once she comes back from her trip." "What trip?" Carly asks anxiously, Jason tells her that Sam is going out of town for a friends wedding tomorrow for two weeks. Carly says, "Oh Jase I'm so excited for you too, I will plan the whole wedding for you two." Jason gives her a face and says goodbye to her to go see Sam. **

**Jason knocks in Sam's door, she is lost in her thoughts again when Jason uses his key to open the door and finds her sitting in the couch by herself. He knows something is wrong but he doesn't know how to ask her; she knows him too well and says, "Just thinking about some old friends and how they are doing." Jason comes over and hugs her and kisses her softly. But Sam returns the kiss with a lot of passion and looks in to his blue eyes and tells him "I love you so much, Jason." Jason answers, "I love you too, Sam more than I can ever say." Then they start to kiss passionately and starts to make love to each other. After a second round of making love they starts to play with each other, when Jason's phone starts to ring and he ignores it first couple of times but then Sam gives him the green light to pick up the phone. Jason "Morgan here" Sonny "I need to see you right now, we have a situation in the warehouse". Jason lets Sam know what's going on and she tells him it's ok and that she have to get ready her self for her trip. **

**Jason asks, "when are u leaving" **

**Sam answers, "may be tonight" **

**Jason "but I thought that u leave tomorrow"**

**Sam "yeah but I thought I might go early and take care of something for them. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, u just take care of ur self. Also make sure that Sonny doesn't do anything crazy, please."**

**Jason "I'll always worry about u and u know that. But I'll make sure that Sonny and the kids are ok while u r gone, sorry that u will have to find a date for the wedding."**

**Sam "who says I need a date, I'm the maid of honor, the best man is my date remember. Anyway u should get going we wouldn't want Sonny to have another breakdown about whatever it is that he did wrong this time. Just so u know I love u and I'll miss u every day. "**

**Jason "I love u too, just be careful and be back soon."**

**Jason leans over to kiss her goodbye but thing starts to heat up again and they end up in the bed again without even realizing it. After an hour they both realized that they are late and that they have to get going. So Jason gets up and kisses her goodbye and gets an unexpected response. She pulls him back to herself and this either wanted to let go of each other. But after a while and about 20 miscalls from Sonny, Jason finally leaves Sam's penthouse, without knowing when or if he will ever see the love of his life again. Sam knew that and she just wanted to be in his arm as long as she can possibly can because she knew that there was a chance that she will never be back her again. Which was what killing her inside but she had to play it cool otherwise Jason would sense something was wrong and not let her leave alone. Sam was a professional conartist and trained lair, but she always found it hard to lie to Jason, somehow he always knew that she was hiding something. But she couldn't let him sense it this time she had to be very careful about this, it was about life and dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter – 2**

**Ten days later:**

**Carly's house:**

**Morgan's birthday part, Jason doesn't like parties but he had to come to his godson's party parcially because Carly would drive him crazy if he didn't come and also he wanted to talk to Kristina and Molly to see if they knew when Sam will be back. It's been two since he talked to her and last time he talked to her she wasn't sure when she will be back. Claira wash the fed lawyer was also there and Jason couldn't find out why, there was Lucky, Spinelli, Dante, Lulu and lots of other people. As soon as ****Spinelli saw Jason he came over to him, and Claria wash followed him,**

**Claria, "I have a problem and I need Ur help actually I need Spinelli's help but he wouldn't do anything without you permission." **

**Jason was about to say something when Carly came over and let them know that it was time for Morgan to cut the cake. Jason looked at his phone and found a text from says Happy Birthday to Morgan. After the cake the kids wanted to show a video of Morgan so they went to Spinelli's computer but he wasn't there so Molly took it upon herself to start the video because they gave Spinelli and he put it in there so all she had to do was press play. When she did that a video stared but it wasn't the video for Morgan it was surveillance video of federal building where Claria's sister was standing. Everybody was socked, Spinelli hurried over there and wanted to stop when he heard a familiar voice from the video, it was none other than Fair Samantha's voice, which was very strange. He paused it and looked at Jason to see what he wanted to do, Claria says, "how does Sam know my sis and what are they doing there?" Carly answers "well we have to watch it to find out." Spinelli takes the cue and starts the video again.**

_**Carrie, "u got it?"**_

_**Sam, "yeah, but no thanks to u. what the hell it wrong with u, u could have gotten both of us arrested."**_

_**Carrie, "sorry, I freaked out. I don't know how u guys do it and stay so calm even when u know things are bad."**_

_**Sam, "years of practice, here are the files that I found on Jonathan; make sure that u burn them all."**_

_**Carrie, "I don't know how to thank you for everything that u did for him. Thanks again!"**_

_**Sam, "don't worry about it I didn't anything that he wouldn't have done for me, but next time u need something just ask don't threaten me I don't do well when I'm told what to do."**_

_**Carrie, "sorry I was scared of losing him and everyone said that u were one person who can do it and that, but then u two weren't friends anymore. So I thought I should just blackmail u, but I promise next time I'll ask first."**_

_**Sam, "our life has been separated for a long time but I still love him and I always will. I'll do whatever it takes to protect him."**_

_**Carrie, "I don't get it if u two still care about each other then how come u two are enemy?"**_

_**Sam, "decisions were made and choices had to be made, and I made my choice to support Miguel and Jonathan decided to keep his family legacy. But I knew that no matter what he will always be there for me no matter what and he knows that I'll always be there form him."**_

_**Carrie, "he misses u all the time, he hates the fact that u lied to ur family to protect Miguel and his brother."**_

_**Sam, "I know, he always tells me that every chance he gets, in my defense I didn't lie, I just did protest when Amelia was accusing me of doing some things."**_

_**Carrie, "but u didn't do those things, then why not say u were lying?"**_

_**Sam, "I wasn't that simple, I have done things that I regret, I never thought I'll have a family so it didn't matter what I did it wasn't going to affect me anyway. It's true I wasn't married five time like Amelia says, but the truth would have raised more questions about my past and I didn't want to open that door. It was easier to just let everyone believe that it was me. My mom was the DA at the time and if I told her that I didn't kill Bill then she would have made sure that my name was cleared and that would mean the real killer was going to come to light and I couldn't do that to Traver. And Jason never cared about my past so it wasn't a problem and Jason and I was having problems long before Amelia. She just got to watch the fireworks of the end but she had nothing to do with our breakup."**_

_**Carrie, "then how come u never told Jason that after u watched his son get kidnapped u told Amelia and she drugged to make u forget about what u saw."**_

_**Sam, "because it would have made no difference, Jason needed a reason to hate me, so he could be honest with himself that he was in love with Liz. And I needed to hate him to stop loving him, I know I makes no sense but at the time it made pretty good sense. My whole life I was taught that there is nothing called true love and that it didn't exit. And I lives my life knowing that until I meet Jason, he changed everything that I knew and with time I started to believe that good things can last. It's where I made the mistake, I took him for granted and I took our love for granted and I couldn't believe that he didn't love me anymore. Anyway we all make choices that make us, who we are today. I'll always be grateful to Jason for showing me that u can love someone unconditionally , also a have my family because of him; but this time around I don't take anything for granted I know that a day might come that we realize that we don't love each other anymore, but I think I'll be ok even if in the end we are not together. I'll always love Jason and I want him to be happy with all my heart with whoever makes him happy. That's I take every moment that we spent together and cherish it as long as I can. "**_

**There was silence around the room nobody said anything; Jason wanted to hit something, Lucky was speech less think how he treated her after he found out that she watched Jake being kidnapped. Now here it is all the truth that Sam has hidden from all of them. But why? Who was she protecting and why? That was the million dollar question for everyone. **

**Lucky finally broke the silence and says "what the hell just happened, why would Sam lie about keeping a secret that destroyed her relationship with Jason." **

**Claria answers, "because she was trying to keep her secret and he would do anything to keep that hidden as long as she can. If she is who I think she is then this is nothing comparing to all the other things that u guys don't know about her. As far as I know my sis works for a guy who owns casinos and he is a professional con, means people hairs them to do their job and pays big bucks for it. There are five that are still alive out of hundreds and they are very rich all of them; cops has nothing on them they aren't just smart they are invisible. If something goes wrong they disappear for a while and then when things clams down they come back. Out of five its two girls and three guys, Lily Slater and Laurie Johansson, both are the best in the world; well Lily been out of the business for about 7 years."**

**Carly' "it's almost been 7 years Sam has been here too."**

**Lucky, "also there were something wrong with the story from the beginning, when I was Sam's bodyguard Alexis asked me to look into the Bill Monroe thing and I saw that Sam was hard pretty badly but there were very little gun receude in her hand. But if u shot a shot gun u get way more gun recude in ur hand then a regular gun; it was odd but at time I didn't think much about it."**

**Jason, "but the real question is who are they to her and why is she protecting them?" you could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. Carly was the first to comfort him, she wanted to kick Sam's ass for hurting Jason like this, when she had finally accepted Sam as Jason's life partner and wanted them to be happy. How could she do this to Jason when Jason loved her so much how can she betray him for some lousy friends of hers.**

**Alexis was so shocked that she couldn't speak, the daughter that she learned to love was hiding her whole life from her because she thought that she will judge her unfairly. They had a rough start of their relationship but she thought that they had finally at a place where they can trust each other. It was so hard for her to see the hurt feelings for herself in Sam's eyes. Sam never liked to talk about her past so Alexis respected her feelings and stayed out of it and now it has come back to bite her in the ass.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I think a lot of people are confused about the situation, so here is some insight into Sam's past. She lived her life as Lily Slater, which was given to her by her boss who found her when she was 6 lying in a beside his own sisters grave. He took her in and taught her everything she knows and he runs a business of conning people; rich people hire them to do their dirty job, like stealing important doc or making someone fall for u so that they will sign their everything to u. I don't thinks it's a real thing but it just came to me so just go with me for now. Maybe in later chapter I'll able to provide more insight into the situation. I'm still learning the whole process of writing stories so I'm sorry for any confusion and I'll do my best to be clearer. Also this chapter will hopefully clear some stuff too. Thank you so much for the comments and for reading my story. **

Chapter 3

At the mansion in Sin City:

Sam sitting in the mansion that she used to call home for years; wondering how she got here and looking back into all the choices that she made that got her there. Suddenly she hears footsteps coming her way; she wipes her tears away and fixes herself. It was Miguel, the man who raised her and made her who she is today; he was so happy that she was back; he always wanted her to come back but never pressured her to do anything that she didn't want to do. He knows she will come back when she was ready, and the time had finally come and he wanted to celebrate that with her. Sam was happy to be there but she was also sad for the fact that she might never see love of her life again and her mom and sisters. She had to make a choice and she did make it not because she wanted to cuz she had to make it. After a while she was happy to be back with her friends and family who she has known for all her life and knew her better than she knew herself. She hated to lie to them all but for the time being it was the best thing for everyone involved. She wanted to tell Laurie but she was busy with the weeding and Trave was busy with his wife. But she had to talk to somebody so she called Jonathan and asked him to come to the grave site to meet her.

When she got there he was already there waiting for her; as soon as he saw her he came and gave her a big hug which she needed really bad. They talked about everything from the weather to each other's love life; after about 5 or 6 hours Sam's phone ring and it was Miguel who wanted to know where she was and when she was coming home. She told him that she will be home soon and looked at Jonathan; he knew that she had to go so they said goodbye for now and she headed back home. She was careful to make sure that no one saw her, when she was passing the old house she saw Father Luther and he looked at her to let her know that he knew she was there. She went over to him to talk to him as soon as he touched him his hands started to shack and he says that there is darkness in her life and that she should be careful and the answer is right in front of her, she just have to open her eyes. Then he left giving her his blessing, after he left she started to think about how she got here, before she left she had an encounter with Father Luther and he said that wonderful things were waiting for her. Then everything changes her whole life turned up site down, however now that she thinks about it, it was the beginning of something wonderful. She drifts back to the day 7 years ago when she was working on a job with Miguel, Trave, Jonathan, and Stella; the woman she hated so much. Thing were ok until one of the building caught fire and they had to leave right away, she was suppose to get Stella who was in the deep end of the building out, but by the time Sam got there the doors were closed and she wasn't strong enough to break the door down. Meanwhile she couldn't leave because she knew that is something happened to Stella, Trave will be devastated and he might never recover cuz she was the love of his life and he will do anything to be with her. Even betray his family and that's exactly what he did for her, after it came out that Stella was the one responsible for Laurie falling from the stairs and losing her baby; the only reason Stella was still life was because of Trave and his crazy love for her. But karma has come back to bite Sam in the ass because she was the one who talked Miguel and Zach out of killing her and now it looked like that she will be the one taking the responsibility. So she stated to call for help but no one was there and she was losing her breaths, suddenly she felt like the world was spinning and she couldn't breathe, she knew that if she passes out in the burning building then she will never see her brother again but if she leaves Stella then she will lose one of her best friends. Then something fall from the ceiling and it hit her and she passed out, the next thing she remembers is that Miguel calling her name constantly and Trave looking for Stella. So she tells Trave that Stella is in building C and the ceiling was coming down, then she heard Trave run for the building but before he could get inside it collapsed and there was an explosion inside the building. It was the beginning of the end of her life in here. After they were all treated in the hospital, she found out that Trave had a mental break down and he tried to kill himself; it killed her inside to know that she was the reason for his pain because it was suppose to be her in the deep side but in the last minutes the plans was changed and they switched position. Everyone told her that it wasn't her fault that it was an accident but she couldn't forgive herself. So she decided to leave for a while to forget about this and that's how she ended up in Port Charles.


End file.
